Carrie Jackson and the Pokemon League
by HarryPotter4Life24
Summary: A year before Ash's journey a disabled girl named Carrie Jackson decided to do the Pokémon League. But with the odd's stacked against her an her less the supportive mother she has all kinds of doubts. But her younger siblings and father remind her that anything is possible when she sets her mind to it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright another Pokémon story (I really need to stop uploading) this character is going to be a water type trainer and she has prosthetic legs. Her name is Carrie and this takes place before Ash's journey and will eventually go into his journey. Hope you like it. READ and REVIEW :D :P **_

_**Chapter 1: Telling the Parents and starting the Journey **_

It was dinner time and my family's house. I had already finished but was waiting for my parent's and younger brother and sister to be done so I could tell them something.

As soon as they finished I said, "Mom. Dad. Mikey. Alyssa. I have to tell you something."

Mom replied, "What is it Carrie? You can tell us anything."

"I thought about this for a long time and iwantobeapokemontrainer."

Dad said, "What was that Carrie?"

I took a deep breath and said, "I want to be a Pokémon trainer."

Mom then stood up and said, "Carrie you have prosthetic legs! And how will you even get to place to place and battle gym leaders. No I won't allow it!"

"Please Mom. My whole life I wanted to be a Pokémon trainer and I finally have the chance. At least give me the chance to prove that I can be a good trainer. How about this if I don't make it to the Pokémon league I'll give up on the dream and come back home. But let me at least try!"

She nodded and said, "Alright fine. If you don't make it to the Pokémon you give up. Come on let's back you a bag."

I nodded and followed my Mom and younger siblings upstairs. As we got into my room I couldn't believe what my Mom had agreed to. I quickly grabbed my favorite blue backpack and said, "Let's do this."

I grabbed my outfit and pajamas and packed them in. I put in family pictures handed to me by my mother. My mother put in my makeup that I wore and my favorite snacks, my iPod, and my good luck charm

She then said, "Alright you're all packed. Not that I like this."

I walked over to her and said, "You're giving me a chance that's all I asked for." I quickly hugged her and then Mikey and Alyssa joined the hug.

Dad then walked in and said, "I got your first Pokémon Carrie."

He handed me a pokeball and said, "Let your Pokémon out. I want to know what you think."

I nodded and grabbed the Pokeball and said, "Come on out."

Once I caught the pokeball I saw that it was a squirtle. I walked over to it and said, "Aren't you the cutest thing! Hi squirtle I'm your trainer Carrie."

**Squirtle Squirt **

The squirtle then jumped into my arms and rubbed against my arms. I sat down on my bed and said, "Dad. How?"

He laughed, "I'm friends with Professor Oak and only two people came for Pokémon yesterday. So I asked him if I could give it to my daughter and he was fine with it. But it's late and I think it's best if you start your journey tomorrow."

"Your right. I leave right after breakfast." I hugged them all and said, "Thanks guys. Night."

They walked out of the room and Mom closed the door behind her. I quickly got dressed into my pajamas and then took my prosthetic legs off and got into bed with squirtle on the pillow next to mine.

In the morning my alarm clock went off and my hand slammed down it and burred my head under the covers and squirtle decided that it was time to get up and used water gun on me.

I woke up and said, "I may want to be a water Pokémon trainer but I didn't need a shower."

I grabbed the prosthetic legs and put them on and then changed into my clothes and said, "Squirtle return."

I walked downstairs with my backpack and said, "Morning all."

Dad said, "Morning Carrie. Mom made your favorite. Waffles and hash browns."

"Yummy."

I sat down and ate and my mother said, "Carrie good luck on your journey. I realized last night that this is what you want and it's the best that you follow your dreams. And if your heart is telling you to be a trainer your father, younger siblings, and I will support you one hundred percent."

"Thanks Mom. That means a lot."

Dad then handed me Pokeballs, a pokedex, and a badge case and said, "I forgot to give these to you last night."

I nodded and said, "Thanks Dad. I can't wait to get on the road and start my journey. If I get to the Pokémon league I'll call you so you can come in person."

Alyssa said, "You better. I can't wait to see the other Pokémon that you get."

I laughed and said, "Me either. I better get going."

Dad then handed me my sleeping bag and a bag before saying, "Mom made your favorites for your journey today."

I grabbed then both and hooked my sleeping bag and put the pokeballs, pokedex, and my badge case into my backpack and then put it on my back and put Squirtle's pokeball of my belt.

All of us then walked out of the house and we hugged and then I said, "Bye guys. Time for me to hit the road."

Dad then said, "All baby. The first gym for the Pokémon league is in Pewter City. Be Brave and bold like always. Take care of yourself and your squirtle. Ty to catch as many Pokémon as you can and always follow your heart. Good luck at the gyms. If anybody can do it you can. Bye Carrie Berry."

I laughed and said, "Bye guys."

I walked down the street and then waved again and I heard Alyssa and Mikey yelling, "Go get them Big Sis."

I laughed and then went to the forest and starting walking to get to Viridian City and then a trainer said, "Hey battle me will you?"

"Sure thing. I'm Carrie and I'm a water Pokémon trainer."

He nodded and said, "I'm Tyler a bug type trainer. Go Weedle."

"Go Squirtle."

**Squirtle **

I then said, "Squirtle use water gun."

"Weedle use string shot."

Squirtle's water gun had shot the string shot back and then hit Weedle who was knocked out after the single attack.

"Squirtle return. You did great I'm so proud of you. See you around."

I then but the pokeball on my belt and then continued to the walked to Viridian City.


	2. AN

Hey everybody I know that I haven't been updating for a while but I have a reason for it. It's not a very good reason but it's a reason. I've been basically playing games on my PS3 and re-reading my Harry Potter books and of course hanging out with my boyfriend. But I have some news. All of my stories are going on hold while I work on Harry Potter stories. Be on the look out for my first story in the Muggle-Born Siblings Saga The Magic Within. It evolves my Characters of Abigail and Michael Carson. They are a year apart so the first story will only have a little bit of Michael and there mother Cassandra. I have a poll up so please take the time to vote of whether or not Abbie should be on the HufflePuff Qudditch team


End file.
